


Jealous Jealous Jealous Girl

by midorikaze (quailsareneat)



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types - Freeform, light blood, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/midorikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you forgotten that you're my lover, Lord Kojuro?"</p><p>His response to your question is just as swift: "Of course not. But if you wish to remind me, then, please... Feel free to make me yours again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Jealous Jealous Girl

Jealousy prickles your skin, sending darts through you that burn like torches, but the smoke signals cause no relief. You drag Lord Kojuro by his wrist back to your chambers; passing retainers shrink when they see you go by, as if trying to escape a nearing inferno. When you finally let go of his wrist after closing the door, even you’re surprised that your touch hasn’t left scorch marks on his skin.

You can still see her in your mind, wrapping herself around Lord Kojuro, twining like a snake and touching him, shamelessly, a sensual smile on her lips as she cajoled him with her body, trying to lure him away. That is, before you had shown up and stolen him back.

“Suzume,” Kojuro says. There’s concern in his voice, but you refuse to let it dampen the fire of your jealousy. Turning on him, you push your hands into his chest without pulling back, letting him feel the pressure of your touch.

“Milord,” you reply, putting extra emphasis on the first syllable, wanting him to know that you claim him as your lord, and yours alone. It comes out as a bite, at risk of cutting your mouth with the sharpness of your tone. You ball your hands into his overcoat. Kojuro simply looks down at you, somewhat bemused.

When he opens his mouth to speak again, you cut him off with a kiss, fierce and hard; your teeth knock against his mouth and you taste blood -- yours or his, you can’t tell -- but it only spurs you on, licking it from your lips before kissing him again. He doesn’t fight against you, but only matches your speed, not your intensity. He takes, but doesn’t give. You break away at last, breathing a little desperately, only pulling far enough back to meet his eyes. Kojuro looks at you steadily, if a little questioningly.

“Only I can touch you like that,” you say, voice shaking slightly with the effort of holding back. “We promised.. I promised myself to you, and you to me.. She doesn’t know it, of course, but you.. Have you forgotten that you’re my lover, Lord Kojuro?”

Kojuro brings his hand up to your cheek, red-hot with your anger and your desire.

“Of course not,” he says. He doesn’t break eye contact for even a second. “But if you wish to remind me, then, please… Feel free to make me yours again.” Using his thumb, he wipes a drop of blood -- his, you can tell now, coming from a small cut on his lower lip -- from your lip. He brings his thumb up to his mouth and licks it off.

You grasp him tightly, lips pressed together again in a heated kiss, neither of you exactly moving in sync but not caring as you kiss and suck at each other’s lips; he lets you take him aggressively, his lip starting to bleed again when you nip at it.

Though you are by no means as strong as Kojuro, you easily push him down onto the floor by his shoulders. You straddle him, hands pressing him into the floor as hard as you can, with your meaning clear: He is to stay here. He is to be with you. You are the only one to whom he bends.

When his hands come up to hold your hips, you pull them back. Grasping them around the wrists with your slender fingers -- which can barely close around them -- you drag them above his head, holding him back from touching you.

“Wherever she touched you, I will erase it,” you breathe. “I want your skin to only remember my hands. No one else’s.”

Unable to keep his hands held down without removing your own, you think for only a second before untying the cord from around your obi. Kojuro’s eyes widen slightly as you reach up and tie it around his wrists. You bind it tightly enough to stay, but not enough to cut into his skin; it is merely a warning, not a punishment.

Your hands now free, you run them over his strong arms, where the other girl had been wrapped around him. Even through the fabric of his kimono, you can tell how muscular he is, his body honed by a lifetime of hard work and dedication. Trailing up his arms, you reach his hands. Those large, capable hands you’ve always been in love with. Able to handle anything to which they’re put, with grace and dexterity -- dangerous when holding a blade but loving and gentle when holding you. You forgive his hands for everything they’ve done involving someone other than you. A kiss, sweetly pressed into each palm.

While there, you take one of his fingers into your mouth, licking all the way up it first before sucking on it, wrapping your lips around it with obvious intent. Swirling your tongue lightly around his fingertip, you then pull away.

Kojuro stares at you, following your every movement when you move back into his line of sight and settle yourself around his hips again. Despite the fact that he could easily shift you off of him, he seems glued to the floor by his surprise; you realise now that this is the first time you’ve ever taken control of things to this extent. Usually, Kojuro is the one deciding the pace, and, while you always happily go along, it fills you with an unexpected power to be in charge.

You lean over to kiss him again, still deeply, but without the ferocity of the first one. You tease him more this time: though you move in for his lips, you turn at the last second, kissing over his cheek and down his neck instead; you lick back up and nip at his jawline, before barely brushing your lips over his. He tries to catch your lips, but you pull away, smiling. Kojuro’s head drops back to the floor with the smallest of frustrated sighs.

“So, this is what I get for having the misfortune of attracting an unknown woman who was unable to keep her hands to herself,” he mutters.

“Mmn,” you hum in agreement, pushing aside the robes at his neck to reach his collarbone, where you leave a ring of nips and small hickies. With your obi cord in use, this is the only form of collar you have. With a smirk, you realise that it’ll be just visible with his kimono in place; perhaps that will be enough to deter others’ grabby hands.

You can tell that Kojuro is aching to put his hands on you. He keeps trying to move before the tie around his wrists reminds him that he can’t, and you sense the frustration he’s trying to keep in check. Your own frustration has ebbed slightly, but you want to make the most of this opportunity; it’s not often that you get to be in charge, and besides, you do feel that he still deserves being teased like this.

Before he loses his patience with the situation and takes you for his own, you shift down on his legs and untie his kimono. You can’t take it all the way off, of course, with his hands tied together, but you open it and push the fabric out of the way as much as you can, exposing his well-built body. Kissing down his stomach, you reach his member with your lips and immediately take as much of him as you can into your mouth.

He bucks at the sudden contact, forcing himself further into your throat. You swat his hip to tell him, without words, that you are the one setting the pace here. To reinforce it, you hold him to the floor with both hands as you bob your head.

“Mmn,” he groans, lowly. He would usually be winding his fingers into your hair while you do this, pulling at you, the pressure of his hand on the nape of your neck telling you how much he loves your lips on his cock -- but you’ve taken that away from him, forcing him to just watch this time.

Kojuro’s cock is large and achingly hard in your mouth. You lick up the full length before focusing on the head, sucking thickly, then bringing him back in. Whenever he shifts underneath you, you dig your fingers into his skin. Your nails leave tiny marks, and soon his pale skin is red in patches where you’ve claimed him.

As soon as you can tell that a minute or so longer would unravel him, you stop.

He watches you from under his lashes, panting, as you stand and give him a mischievous smile.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” you say over your shoulder as you leave the room. “Be a good boy and stay here until I get back.”

You close the door on his protests and hold back a laugh. Though you’ve never been much of one for torturing a partner, the little black pit of jealousy that lingers in your heart relishes in this, in truly making Lord Kojuro yours, dependent on you for even just this small bit of time instead of the other way around.

There are a few maids in the kitchen when you arrive there, all of whom nod and greet you as you walk in. You tell them that you just wish to get a drink quickly -- “since I’m a little tied up at the moment,” you say, a hint that you know they won’t catch.

It gives you a bit of a rush to think of who you have waiting in your room, and how. If anyone were to try calling on you right now.. what a surprise they would be in for.

When you get back to your room, Kojuro is still there, frowning at you.

“Did you have a nice walk?” he asks, a little bitterly.

“Oh, yes,” you say, and give him a sweet smile. “Did you miss me?”

“Desperately,” Kojuro says, and this time you meet his kiss.

He looks at you warily when you stand up again, but relaxes when he sees that you’re just undressing. Slowly, you take off your obi, slipping out of your kimono gracefully and looking at him with a light blush on your cheeks. You kneel down beside his head and stroke his hair.

“I have a bit of a problem, Lord Kojuro,” you say.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Your hands aren’t available to use, but your mouth still is,” you explain. “She touched your arms, but I’ve taken care of that. But you still spoke to her with that mouth of yours.. What should I do about that to make it mine again?”

Kojuro’s eyes widen slightly before he grins broadly and beckons you with his chin. Settling yourself over his mouth, knees resting on either side of his head, he licks you fully, then teases your clit with his tongue. You lean over to twine your fingers with his, bracing yourself on them.

From where you’re sitting, all you can see of Kojuro is the top of his head from his nose up -- his eyes closed, hair falling messily over the floor. You stay very conscious of your weight, making sure not to lower yourself too much, since he can’t use his hands to keep you steady.

As he tastes you, licking, sucking, pressing light kisses, your legs start to shake with the effort of keeping yourself balanced. You pull away slightly, and Kojuro lifts his head off the floor to follow you. The gesture makes your heart race faster than ever. Sitting back down again, you put a little more of your weight on him, pressing his mouth fully against your warmth.

“Mmn,” he moans at the pressure, sending the sound thrilling through you. His hands tense in yours, clutching firmly. Gently, so gently, he scrapes his teeth on your clit, then licks it lovingly, doubling his efforts. You can feel his breath rushing out of his nose in short bursts as he uses his mouth only on you.

You gasp when he darts his tongue inside of you, tasting you fully. You can’t help but to press down out of reflex before remembering where you’re sitting, and lift up slightly before you smother him. However, Kojuro puts his tongue inside of you again, making a noise that sounds like assent to you grinding against his face, and you give in, letting him fuck you with his tongue as you ride against his mouth.

He goes back to your clit, and within a minute you’re writhing against his face. Leaning over, clasping his hands, your long hair plays on the floor with his as you come, feeling Kojuro kiss and swallow you until you’re finished. You gasp, trying to catch your breath. With as sensitive as you are right now, you twitch a little when you feel him laughing lightly against you.

You move off of him to sit on his chest and he smiles at you; his eyes are twinkling. He turns his head and kisses your thigh until you get off. Using his robe to wipe his mouth for him, you kiss him slowly and deeply, your taste still on his tongue.

“Is there anything else of mine that you would like to make yours again?” Kojuro says in a husky voice when you part. He licks his lips, and your heart skips at the sight of him, cheeks red, eyelids lowered, still breathing deeper than normal from the effort of getting you off.

Without a word, you slide down and let him enter you. You’re slick from his spit and your own cum, so he slides in easily, until the two of you are joined completely. You rock yourself back and forth, watching his expression where he lays, your vantage point on top of him allowing you a front row seat. Kojuro closes his eyes and lets out a long, shaky breath.

It’s so different from how the two of you normally make love. Always, he holds you close to him, regardless of who’s on top; because of this, you rarely get to see his face, normally either kissing him or pressing your face into his shoulder. Now, however, you see every little change in his expression: When he bites his lip, or arches back slightly, eyes closed and mouth open in a look of pleasure. You watch him react to your movements, revelling in the knowledge of how you make him feel.

Placing your hands on his waist, you move faster, bouncing yourself harder against him. Kojuro opens his eyes at the new pace and stares at you, a moan escaping his throat.

“That is.. a very good look for you, indeed,” he says between breaths. “If only I had my hands right now, and could.. feel you moving for me..”

It occurs to you that you’re not the only one with a new view -- his words make you aware of your breasts bouncing, something he doesn’t usually see with you held against him. It embarrasses you slightly to see him watching you so closely, but when he licks his lips and bucks upward, you forget about it.

He brings his legs up behind you and you sit back, bracing yourself on his thighs, shaky little noises coming from your mouth. With his legs against your back and taking some of your weight, you can move yourself more easily; you ignore the way your knees protest on the rough flooring and continue to rock yourself faster than before. Kojuro thrusts upward to meet your every movement. You can see his wrists straining against the obi cord; though you hadn’t tied it tightly, it’s cutting into him now with the force of his pulling.

“S-so.. Who.. makes you feel like this..?” you stutter out between gasps. Eyes half-lidded, he still meets your gaze at the question.

“You..” Kojuro breathes. “Only you.. I will.. mmn.. always be yours, Suzume…” He drops his head back and moans loudly, his hips moving out of rhythm. You lean forward to kiss him, changing the angle, and he thrusts more deeply than before. Your kisses are heated and messy, the possessiveness back; you place your arms on the floor around his head and tangle your hands in his hair, pulling lightly. The cut on his lip opens up again and begins to bleed, but neither of you stop. Kojuro bites at your own lip, moving his tongue with yours, his hips jerking more frequently now as he moans into your mouth.

“Milord…” you answer him. “My Lord… Kojuro…”

His name falls like an oath from your lips, and when he hears you whisper it breathily into his ear, he comes, pushing up into you roughly, biting lightly into your shoulder to stifle a groan. You grind against him as he spends himself inside of you. That, you think, is something of yours that only he has.. and something of his that is all yours.

The two of you stay like that for a moment longer before you sit up and brush his hair off of his damp forehead. You kiss him lightly on his eyelids, then roll off of him. Making your way to his wrists, you gently untie your obi cord, thankful that it didn’t break. There are deep, angry red grooves on his skin where it pressed into his wrists. You kiss them, then trace them with your tongue; his fingers twitch.

Kojuro sits up and rolls his shoulders, stretching his arms. You crawl over to him and he embraces you, wrapping you warmly in his arms, before thumping you both over onto the floor. He nuzzles into you. You guess that this is his way of making up for not being able to hold you during sex this time; it’s so like him, and so cute, that you smile into his shoulder. He runs his hands through your hair, combing out the tangles.

And then, he speaks thickly into your ear.

“I think, after we’re done here, I’ll go down to the kitchen and see if that maid who’s enamoured with me is around,” Kojuro says.

Your head snaps back.

“Why on earth --” you say, but he interrupts you with a laugh.

“Well.. As we both just discovered, your jealousy has some rather incredible results. It’s something that I think I would like to take advantage of more.” He kisses your ear as you blush and push your hands against his chest, though weakly.

“...Then, I suppose I’d better go see what Lord Masamune is up to,” you say cheekily. “After all, he’s also ‘my’ lord.”

Kojuro huffs, buries his face in your hair, and then kisses you deeply.

“...Truce,” he says, though you know by the faint smile playing at his lips that he was kidding from the start. “You will always be enough for me.”


End file.
